


Bird's Feelings

by Virgilia



Category: Clover - CLAMP
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance, eventual angst
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 08:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16740805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virgilia/pseuds/Virgilia
Summary: Oruha acaba su canción y ya no espera más para bajarse del escenario y ser abrazada por Kazuhiko... aunque sabe que es todo una mentira que ella ha escogido vivir.





	Bird's Feelings

El abrazo cálido de la persona amada después de una efusiva despedida en el escenario es lo mejor que alguna vez podré sentir. Ya te he dicho muchas veces que, incluso cuando estoy arriba disfrutando el momento, aún cuando me muestro y entrego mi alma a todos los que me desean, sólo pienso en ti.

¿Aún no lo entiendes? Quiero estar contigo por y para siempre, quiero ser tu felicidad y que tú seas la mía.

_Amor_   
_Podrías reír_   
_Pero es la palabra más hermosa…_

Un sueño hermoso nunca antes visto por la Humanidad, así somos nosotros. Cuando me reflejo en tus pupilas, me inunda una enorme tristeza ya que ese amor instintivo que me entregas no podría ser reemplazado con facilidad… Y es lamentable que pronto tenga que marchar.

Me das un beso cariñoso en las mejillas y yo lo respondo con uno en los labios.

—¿Escuchaste mi canción? —pregunto delicadamente mientras, casi como si fuera una gatita, mi cuerpo se acerca al tuyo.  
—Para mí, tú eres la cantante más maravillosa del mundo.

Te sonrío suavemente y me pregunto “¿Cuánto tiempo más podré seguir mintiéndote tan descaradamente?” Porque día a día, aunque tú no lo sepas, muero poco a poco delante de tus ojos.

**Author's Note:**

> Este drabble lo presenté para los Olímpicos CLAMP 2010 del (extinto) foro CemZoo. Finalmente, resultó ganador <3


End file.
